


Когда-нибудь мы встретимся

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Когда дороги расходятся, ему остается верить в то, что с ними он ещё когда-нибудь встретится.
Kudos: 1





	Когда-нибудь мы встретимся

Ему не стоило сюда приезжать, определенно.

Холм с молодой зеленой травой, собор вдалеке, безоблачное небо над головой и множество надгробий. Конечно, рыцари Ордена должны покоиться на святой земле.

«Зачем я приехал?», — думает охотник, глядя на ровные ряды букв на камне.

Их ничего не связывало, они ничего друг о друге не знали.

Шесть месяцев и четыре дня.

Цветы на могиле совсем свежие, их приносит Кирие каждое воскресение после службы в соборе. Она ещё слишком молода и недавно перестала носить траур по брату…

Шесть месяцев и четыре дня.

«Молодой и самоуверенный», — думает Данте, кончиками пальцев касаясь нагретого солнечными лучами камня. И сердце, словно набитое свинцом, отдается глухой болью.

Шесть месяцев и четыре дня.

Демоны целой толпой, и ничего больше. Ему не стоило труда уничтожить их, как и Данте. Не стоило, всё было просто. Просто, как и его имя на надгробии.

Шесть месяцев и четыре проклятых дня после истории со статуей Спасителя! Нелепая случайность, возможно, неоправданный риск, но так или иначе – конец. Не такой, которого он заслуживал.

Над холмом проносится звон колоколов. Ветер треплет серебристые волосы и развевает полы плаща. Он стоит, склонив голову, чувствуя, как сдавливает горло. Он не плачет, потому что совершенно не знал этого парня, потому что его не касается чужое горе.

Ему не стоило приезжать, потому что где-то на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль, что он мог его спасти, оставшись в этом городе. В этой гребанной Фортуне, где к парню относились не слишком хорошо после той истории, когда часть города лежала в руинах, а население пряталось от демонов.

Всего шесть месяцев и четыре дня.

Он знает, что могила пуста, что это лишь дань уважения. Он видел, как умер Кредо, и, наверное, от парня также ничего не осталось, исчезнув в золотых искорках.

Да, он зря приехал. Они были чужие друг другу. Охотник помнит лишь ясные голубые глаза с мрачной решимостью, влажные губы, и хороший удар правой.

Данте встряхивает головой и, резко развернувшись, идет прочь, не оборачиваясь. Он уже не помнит, что парень тогда спросил его, в самом конце. Не помнит. Шесть месяцев и четыре дня, конечно, не помнит.

"Эй, Данте, мы еще встретимся?"

— Когда-нибудь встретимся, Неро.

Только он не верит в это.

***

В конторе по-прежнему тихо. Леди давно не появляется, пропадая на заданиях в вольном плавании. Триш, если и приходит, то редко задерживается дольше чем на несколько недель. И чтобы не сидеть в пустом агентстве, он мотается по барам, возвращаясь под утро усталый и совершенно безразличный к призракам прошлого.

Его не мучают кошмары.

Посылка, пришедшая вчера, стоит на столе, распакованная. В ней записка из нескольких неровных строк и две бывшие спутницы Неро: Ямато и Красная Королева.

Данте обхватывает рукоять катаны и осторожно вынимает из ножен смертоносное лезвие. Но сталь мертва, как и ее владелец. Ни отголосков чувств, ни силы. Холодная сталь.

Он старается вспомнить, как Верджил управлял ею, точными ударами не позволяя приблизиться ни на шаг, но помнит лишь теплые капли дождя вместо слез…

Данте ловит свой взгляд в отражении и непривычным движением откидывает волосы назад. 

«Это просто наваждение», — думает он, когда ловит такую знакомую усмешку на губах близнеца. 

Четыре шага, и их разделяют лишь тонкое стекло и грань между жизнью и смертью.

Это ведь не так уж и много.

***

Он подавляет демона в себе и хочет напиться, хочет забыть. Забыть все: одиночество, наполняющее сердце, и холодная сталь вместо семьи. Иногда это слишком тяжело.

Но сколько не подавляй в себе демона, а организм местную отраву не принимает, и Данте злится на себя, на людей, которые могут себе позволить уйти от проблем, на дорогое бухло, которое явно того не стоит.

Данте с трудом пробирается через толпу, чтобы выскользнуть через черный ход. Маленькая, совершенно неприметная дверь выпускает его на улицу. После душного помещения, глоток свежего воздуха – отрезвляет.

Темный переулок с единственным разбитым фонарем, шум близкой дороги. Ветер что-то шепчет, потерявшись в лабиринтах мегаполиса, что-то отдаленно напоминающее…

— Данте.

Охотник медленно разворачивается, потянувшись к кобуре и отчаянно вглядываясь во тьму. Из-за лунного света, едва пробирающегося из под темных туч, во тьме прорисовывается чей-то расплывчатый образ.

Полудемон замирает, ошарашенно рассматривая ускользающий фантом. Два имени и он не верит в возвращение ни одного из них.

Свет луны отражается на лезвии Ямато, или может быть, Красной Королевы, и светлые пряди едва заметно колышутся под стихшим ветром…

Вот только переулок по-прежнему пуст и темен. Шумят машины и шелестят обрывки газеты.

Он разворачивается спиной к своему прошлому.

— Когда-нибудь мы встретимся, но не слишком скоро. – От него несет алкоголем, и сейчас он верит в это.


End file.
